The Scorpia Job
by ciaza
Summary: The Leverage team finally stumbled upon something they could use in taking down the worlds most powerful criminal organization: Scorpia. But Eliot's foster son, Alex is joining them. Will they beat Scorpia for good? SEQUEL TO "The teenage spy job"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is the sequel to "The teenage spy job" I hope you like it :) **

James Halden was a former captain in the army, when he had lost his wife ( cancer) he decided to change sides. He had heard of an organization called Scorpia. It had fallen, but now it was back and it offered great job opportunities for a guy like him. he had gone to them and got his first mission, it was a kidnap. A kidnap of a child, he wondered why the man in sunglasses had thrown him such a ironic smile when James had said that he wanted the job. It was a 15 years old kid for gods sake? he was supposed to grab him and deliver him to the leaders.

So James tracked down this kid called Alex Rider. Alex lived in New York and he lived in a very nice apartment with a guy called Tom, who went to high school in NY. Alex on the other hand had no school record in America. James had been spying the kid for a few days.. no adults visited him. Did those two kids live alone? But Alex seemed to have friends. He and Tom hang out with lots of other teenagers

Just like to night, Alex and Tom were hanging out near Time square. They were with their friends. When Alex left with his bike

James tailed him. But then suddenly the boy disappeared into the traffic. James had no idea what was going on. Where had the kid gone? He drove to Alex's house. He would take the kid tonight. He stopped the car and then felt a hard blow on his head. He blacked out.

**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOO OO**

Alex had been living in New York for almost six months, he would soon turn 16. Six months ago he was taken to Joe Byrne, the head of CIA. THe man looked pleased to see him. "Hello Alex, we have been looking for you." he had smiled. Alex had sighed. he wanted to make this conversation simple and short. "I can work for you." Alex had said. Not "I will work for you." Or "I want to work for you." He had made it clear. He didn't want it at all, but it was what he was best at. "I will not respect you as my boss, I will moan and talk back as much as I can. I'll act like you suppose a pissed of teen would act, but I'm not running from you." Alex had said. The man had smiled, he had plans to blackmail him, Alex knew it. But with what? Alex had nothing to lose.

"You know you're underaged. You need a guardian. We will be that to you, but you'll do exactly what we say." Mr. Byrne had said in a cold voice and smiled coldly. to the man's surprise Alex smiled as well. Alex had been in business for so long that he knew how to play this game and now he was one step a head. "I already have a guardian." Alex said and handed the paper to mr. Byrne.

THe man's eyes flinched as he read the name "Eliot Spencer." Just like Alex had thought, Eliot was CIA's old friend. "Any problems there? You can see a federal judge has signed it as well. Mr. Spencer is my guardian." Alex informed the man. He gulped. "You have some dangerous contacts I see.." He didn't know what to say. Alex had won this fight, he knew it. "We will offer you full wage. You might also know that we have promised you half million dollars if you came back to us. And you did." The man smiled defeated.

"Good." Alex smiled. Mr Byrne handed him a check and Alex walked away. he was now an official spy, with income, though that was exactly what he had wanted to avoid…

Next Alex had bought him self a house. A nice condo on a top of a skyscraper. It had cost a lot, and Alex had to use a fake ID to buy it. But he still felt alone. CIA had called him on a job and Alex had been sent into France for couple of weeks. When he came back he decided to drop by England.

He needed to meet some one.

Tom Harris was walking to home from school. It had been a usual school day, the bullies were back. And this time Tom was all alone. He had had a friend once, but that friend was gone now. Suddenly Tom had heard a familiar voice. "hey…" Some one had said and Tom turned around to see Alex. The teen aged spy looked at him with cold eyes and a shy smile. Tom smiled back. "I thought you were in America. Living a normal life. "

Alex walked nearer and Tom could see that his left leg hour, he was limping. "Tried. Didn't work." Alex said and Tom knew what he meant. Alex Rider was back in spy business. "But how are you?" Alex asked. Tom laughed dryly.

"I don't know. My mom and dad wont pay for a university for me, the divorce courts are still on. Jerry is trying to help, I might be moving in with him. I just don't know what to do with my future you know?" Then Alex had gotten a crazy idea and proposed it. Tom had looked at him like he was mad, but then ran to him and hugged him. "Yes!" Tom had said.

So Tom had moved to New York with him, he went to school there. And about once in a month Alex Rider popped by his school. Went to lessons even, learnt something. Alex adapted quickly to his new double life, he even started getting new friends, though he never got close with anyone. Then one evening he came home from South Korea, where he had been on a mission. Alex had scars on his arms and a black eye. Tom had watched him carefully as he walked in and threw him self on a couch. "What's up?" Alex had said casually. Tom had laughed nervously. "What's up? Seriously?"

Alex didn't know what to say. What was wrong?

"You come back from god knows where doing god knows what and you say what's up? I know you carry a gun 24/7 and you've seen bad stuff, done bad stuff. But still you joke and laugh and hang out with people, you're like this Jekyll and Hyde person." Tom started.

"I'm not bad." Alex interrupted.

"I didn't say so! But people can see you're not normal. Your eyes tell that, and you lie. All the time. Even I can't tell the truth sometimes.." Tom stated.

"So you mad at me for something? You're living in my place, without me you'd be in London, bullied." Alex talked back.

"I know, i'm thankful. I just… You scare me sometimes." Tom said and went to bed.

Alex thought for a while and walked in front of a mirror. His eyes. They were still brown, normal, child's eyes. But Alex had to admit the same time they were harsh and cold. He had seen too much, done too much. But everything was under control now. When he had been living with the Pleasures he had totally forgotten who Alex Rider was, he had been so eager to be Feliz Pleasure, the perfect son. And then when his past came back to bite at him, he hadn't turned to the kid spy Alex Rider. He had shot a man. Something that Alex Rider would never do.

He had been the perfect son for so long that instead of going back to Alex Rider, he had gone into a killer. Assassin. Alex knew it wasn't right. He could never be normal, be Feliz Pleasure. He needed to be Alex Rider, the boy with double life. He needed to be a teen and a spy. If he forgot the other one the consequences wouldn't be nice.

Alex looked at his own eyes once more. In the midst of the coldness he could still find warmth. He had Tom, he had friends And he had still feelings. He missed Jack, everyday. He missed Sabina. He needed those people. To keep him normal. He needed to keep that warmth in those eyes, because at the moment Alex knew that was the only thing that separated Alex's eyes from Yassen Gragovitch's blue professional killer's eyes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO OOO**

So that was who Alex Rider was, and that was also the boy who looked into James' eyes as he woke up. He was tied into a chair and inside Alex's apartment. The fair-haired boy stood in front of him eating an apple and he smirked as he saw that James was awake.

" Good to properly meet you, you've been my tail for what? five days now. i'm Alex. Who are you and who do you work for?" Alex said and put he apple away for a while and sat on chair in front of James. James gulped, this kid wasn't just a kid. That was why the man who worked for Scorpia had laughed. This Alex kid was dangerous. Then the boy looked at him, studying and his gaze stopped at James' shoes for a long moment… He took another bite of the apple.

"Scorpia?" The kid stated and James winched a little. Alex got his tell. "Why can't you guys understand that your kidnapping plan is never going to work?" Alex said amused, he took out his phone and called some one.

"Hey this is Agent Rider. I have a Scorpia guy tied in my apartment, wanna pick him up?" The man on the other line of the phone laughed. "Seriously. Again?" The man was called Agent Jones. He was Alex's contact in the CIA.

Alex giggled a bit as well and hung up. Tom was out at the moment, at some kind of school party with his new friends. Alex would have wanted to go, but he had to look after his prisoner until the CIA agents came. And then his phone rang. James who had been studying the boy was surprised at how cold the kid really professional, James was scared of him, but the same time he felt sorry for him.

"Eliot!" Alex answered and his tone was completely different. He smiled and this smile was real, a child's smile not a devilish smirk. "Yeh, I'm just fine. Came back from India about a week ago…. Yes! I was going to call you, but I had this tail problem." At this point Alex threw a murderous glare at James. "So where are you? What are we doing this time? I'd really like to go on that boat of yours" Alex spoke with a excited tone, like a kid who wanted to spend quality time with a parent. Was that his dad on the on the phone, James wondered, but then he remembered that Alex had called him Eliot, not dad.

"But you could take a diving class! I have papers I could teach you?" The boy laughed and a child's playful laughter filled the room. James looked at the kid with widened eyes. A moment ago he had looked like he wanted to cut his throat out, now he seemed just like a regular kid.

"You're going to do it?" Alex said and his face went serious. "I'm in…. Thanks Eliot.. I'll come with the next flight. See you soon.. And yes, I'm not going to eat plane food… See you soon." Alex finished the call and turned back to James.

"I need to pack. If you move I'll put a bullet in your head, are we clear?" Alex said once again with a emotionless tone and walked away leaving James in his chair wondering… That kid was like a cameleont, he could go as a normal teenager very well and he was a very good spy. No wonder CIA liked him.

**I hope you leave a review, since I'm still a bit lost where this is going :P thank you for reading ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I might be the worst updater in the whole world -.-**

**But I want to assure that I'm still writing this story, even though my updates are REALLY irregular.**

**I'm so sorry for that.**

Leverage team had also been very busy during the last six months. They had pulled of some big cons, stole a lot of stuff, helped a lot of people. But also their relationships had developed. Nate and Sophie had got engaged, which wasn't really a surprise to anyone. They hadn't decided the wedding place yet and argued about the wedding place a lot. But also Hardison and Parker admitted that they were dating.. or spending free time together..or hanging out a lot tighter. They just didn't know how to say it. They hadn't really dated much. One would assume that Eliot would be some how left out, he was the fifth one in the group after all. But everyone knew Eliot had a good social life outside the jobs.

He dated a lot of people. But lately the team had noticed some changes in their hitter as well. He would come to their meetings late sometimes looking extremely happy and content. He would receive calls during missions, which he always answered to. Others watched him as he talked with a playful and happy voice with the person on the phone. He laughed, and Eliot didn't do that a lot. Everyone had assumed it was a lady friend, a serious one. But no one wanted to bug Eliot by asking.

But then they had been on a job in Chicago when they heard about organization that they hadn't thought for a while. Scorpia. By accident they had found out the leader of the group. Well the two leaders, since Scorpia had fallen so badly this new form wasn't exactly like the old. As Eliot saw it, it was just a organization with a same name, but Eliot knew they were after some one. After some one he cared about. And they had to be stopped.

"So what is the plan?" Sophie asked Nate. The whole team was now at the HQ. Hardison had dug all the information there was about reformed Scorpia and its leaders, other one of them was teams old friend: Chaos

Hardison who knew him best wasn't surprised. "Chaos isn't that much of a killer kind of guy, but he does like power. And this actually sounds just like him…" He had said. The other name wasn't familiar: Walker.. Hardison had searched all the possible databases for suspicious Walkers. He had found many, but it was impossible to say which one was the right one.

"We need to start with Chaos then." Nate started. "he residents in Britain nowadays, so that's where we are going." Nate said, it seemed like the meeting was over,but then Eliot spoke. "You remember that kid who had Scorpia on his back? THe one we helped about sic months ago."

"Alex, what about him?" Hardison asked.

"JAMES BOND!" Parker said and giggled.

"I promised him he could be part of this." Eliot said simply.

"what?" Sohpie asked.

"Eliot I'm not sure it's wise. Alex is young and it isn't safe you know to… bring our clients too close to us. We are a family." Nate pointed out.

"Alex has history with Scorpia, he knows their MO. Plus he is really good at what he does." Eliot said.

"And how do you know this?" Hardison said "I've seen his file. It's bad stuff Eliot, the kid was part of Ark Angel operation and…"

"Got send into space and then into ocean." Eliot continued and laughed a bit. "He had horrible head aches after that, but still managed to continue bringing people down." Everybody's eyes were at him.

Eliot tried to think of the best way to explain. "Nate you said it's not good to bring people close to this family we have…" And Nate nodded. "Well Alex is kind of like family for me.." Eliot continued.

Hardison was on his computer.

"You adopted the kid?" He yelled as he found the legal documents. "Eliot's a daddy?" Parker asked in surprise.

"A guardian!" Eliot pointed out quickly. They smiled at him, so this was why Eliot had been acting strangely. He had a soft side after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I'm sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writer's block, but now the story is running good again :) I expect to update more often.**

Alex Rider had quickly packed everything he needed and informed the CIA that he was taking a longer vacation. They hadn't complained. Alex was already leaving, he had left a piece of paper on the table telling Tom that he'd be gone for a while. But when he was stepping into a taxi he heard a shout. "Alex!" It was Tom. He had just came back from school. "Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"A mission." Alex answered. "Not normal one, not for CIA or MI6. It's a personal thing. Remember Eliot and those weird criminals I've told you about?" Ales asked and Tom nodded. He knew Eliot to be Alex's current guardian. Tom had never really met the man, just saw his back when he came to pick up Alex for driving lesson or something else. Alex had told that Eliot had known Ian. Which pretty much explained why they were close.

"Eliot and his team are going to take down Scorpia." Alex said simply. Tom winched a little. Scorpia, the evil organization that had tried to assassinate Alex countless times. But Tom had already made his decision.

"I'm going with you."

"You what?" Alex said in shock.

"Vacation just started." Tom said. "I don't have any plans. Besides I've already packed, let me just get my stuff."

"Tom, this isn't a tourist trip." Alex said seriously."people might get killed."

"I know, people usually do that around you."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Tom, you can't." Alex said finally.

"Alex, I'm your friend. Why can't you let me in?" Tom asked.

Alex laughed a bit, How thick was Tom? One minute in his world and he'd be dead, gosh he already had been shot because of him.

"No." Alex said coldly and closed the taxi door.

**OOOOoooooooOOOOO**

"You sure this was his flight?" Nate asked Eliot. The whole team was at the airport waiting for the kid to come. "Yeh." Eliot said grumpily. "I still don't get why we have to take him. he'll slow us down. He's a kid!" Hardsion moaned.

"He knows a lot about Scorpia." Eliot answered. The team didn't notice Alex who had just arrived to the terminal, he on the other hand saw the team immediately.

Eliot had told Alex to make a good first impression, since the team thought of him as a child. Alex was wearing an Armani suit and expensive Dior sunglasses. He blent in with the businessmen and that was the purpose.

" What is taking him so long?" Sophia asked worriedly. Everyone gazed to the door where people from the flight came out. "Looking for me?" Some one said behind them. Everyone except Eliot startled and turned around. Alex looked official and older in suit than he really was. Even Nate had to admit the kid looked impressive. Alex smirked at them and took of his sunglasses. "Bond. James Bond." Parker said dramatically and giggled. "Alex." Eliot smiled. "Eliot." Alex said back and smiled and hugged the hitter. The team was blown away. "Kiddo how was India. You visited the Magoa cave?"

"yeh, It was the best hiding place I've ever seen, probably saved my ass." Alex smiled speaking in American accent.

Apparently Alex was staying with Eliot, the two of them headed for one of Eliot's safe house to drop his stuff, while the rest went back to the leverage HQ.

Sophie and Nate had already sat down. Parker was slouching on the couch playing with a coin.

Hardison stood awkwardly in front of his large screen, in which he usually held the normal "this is who we're taking down" introduction.

But this time would be different.

"Nate..ya really sure about this?" He asked finally. They were waiting for Eliot and the kid.

"About what?" Nate said.

"About the kid. Having him here. I don't like him much." Hardison admitted.

"Say that to Eliot and he just might kick your ass." Nate joked smiling. "But yes, Hardison. I'm quite sure. He seems to know what he is doing. What he is getting into." He continued more seriously.

"Does he really?" Sophie asked. "I mean. He is just a kid!"

Hardison and Nate eyed her. Apparently she was the only one who thought that way.

Parker had been silently watching the conversation.

As it seemed that everyone else had already given their opinion on the boy, she finally rose to sit and said: " I like him!" Happily with that crazy smile of hers and tossed the coin in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just re-read all the wonderful reviews I have gotten from this story :) thank you so much for the support even though I suck at updating...**

**I hope you like it ! ^_^ **

Alex had left his suitcase in the familiar bedroom. He always slept there when he came to see Eliot. Which was usually after a very bad mission, when he needed someone to talk to.

Eliot had sat down on the couch, waiting for him.

"Are we going?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Revenge is a powerful thing." Eliot said.

"Ok…." Alex answered smiling awkwardly.

"I don't want you to drown in it. To go on a roaring rampage and kill everyone on sight. You know that I trust you and admire even. But I need you to be safe. Not for me, but for my team."

Alex gritted his teeth. "I am safe."

"No, you're not." Eliot said seriously.

Alex lifted an eyebrow.

"Remember when I told you about how we took down Damien Moreau?" Eliot started.

"I thought I was safe, that I had it under control. I ended up killing 25 of his men, sure they weren't innocent, but still. And I would have killed more, but I had someone to stop me. I just used to work for Moreau, nothing more. But you…You used to train with Scorpia, screw up their jobs and their revenge on you was terrible. I understand your need to take vengence, I really do. And I'm going to help you to do it. But it's important that we do it in our way."

"Which is?" Alex asked.

"You don't kill anybody."

Alex laughed a bit, then he noticed his guardian was being serious.

"We are talking about the same Scorpia here?" He snorted. "The only way to take then down is to make them dead. Proper dead! It is silly to protect them!"

"I'm protecting you." Eliot muttered.

Alex sighed. He understood Eliot, he really did. But this was stupid.

"Me? How? My innocence?" He asked.

Eliot kept quiet and looked on the ground.

"We both know that's long gone."

**OOOOoooooOOOOO**

Finally the door of the Leverage HQ opened and Eliot and Alex stepped in.

Hardison shrugged his shoulders. "Finally, you decided to join us." He said and let his annoyance show. They had been waiting for them for an hour.

"Can I start now?"

He received a nod from everybody and pressed the start button. A huge red image of a scorpion appeared on the screen. Alex flinched a little, not that he would let anyone see..

"Well I bet ya all know a bit about Scorpia." Hardison started. "But i'm going to start from the beginning anyway." He said and looked briefly at Alex.

"Scorpia was formed during the last years of the cold war, when worlds best spies and government assassins saw the was would soon be over and they liked their work still.

They were enemies but still decided to join forces and created Srocpia. One of the most feared criminal organizations. Scorpia does anything for as long as you pay them. During the last year or so some of their jobs have gone terribly wrong. Plus two of their board members were assassinate." Hardison stopped looking at Alex. The teen grinned.

Hardison shook his head and continued. " Which means they are weaker than ever. Other board members have been captured and killed as well I think. But during our las gig we came across that one body."

Hardison pressed another button. A picture of a body appeared on the screen. It was a bold man, in about his 40s, in very good physical condition; apart from the bullet in his head. Alex gritted his teeth. He knew that man.

"I dug through every data base and face regoctinion system and I was able to find out the identity of this man. He is called…."

"Klaus Müller." Alex interrupted. Everybody turned to him. "An old friend." He explained.

"You just had to cut me kid, did you? " Hardison said angrily. He didn't like it when is presentations were interrupted. Alex grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"He was a Scorpia assassin. " Hardison continued. "One of the best. The police found encrypted data on him. Which they stored unable to hack it." At this point Hardison grinned.

He pressed another button. "Tadaa ! I found files. Secret secret files. It seems Scorpia is very weak indeed. And our old friend, Colin Mason. Also known by his stupid nickname Chaos might have something to do with them. I found his name in some documents. Plus the inscription has his touch all over it."

"Good. That's something to go on." Nate said.

"That is absolutely nothing." Alex protested.

Hardison smirked again. "Maybe, but this is." He said. Pressed the button and new files emerged on the screen.

"Their new base of operations is in Paris. And they have ordered something. This something will be in a plane cargo from Washington to Paris tomorrow at 6 pm."

Nate questioned him. "How did you find that out?"

"Colin moved to Paris about a month ago, suddenly also all remaining Scorpia bank accounts transferred their funds to a French bank. One of the accounts linked to Scoria belongs to a french "boulangerie" called La vie fatale. Stupid name for a company that wants to sell bread? Well, it's a cover. It does not exist. And they just ordered a huge tank of "flour" from the USA." Hardison said with a smirk.

"Impressive." even Alex muttered.

"What was that, kid?" Hardison said smiling proudly.

"Nothing." Alex said more loudly. Eliot laughed.

**If I remember right there was an assassin trainee called Klaus in Malagosto, right? :P**

**and I just had to put Chaos in the story :D I loved him ! **

**I would appreciate any ideas or suggestions of what you'd like to see? :)**

**Also I'm very wary of the fact that the Alex here is a bit different, he has been working as a spy regularly, thus killing people once in a while, I had hard time writing him... :P**

**Reviews are much appreciated ! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is the flight the "flour" package is on?" Alex asked as they went through security. "Flight number 3857 to Paris. You sure this is the one?" He said eyeing Hardison.

"Why are you so doubtful?" Hardison asked. "I can hack through anything. And this is what I got. Yes, I'm 100 percent sure."

Alex didn't answer. And Hardison eyed him angrily.

After going through security and waiting for a while they finally started to board the plane

"So what's the plan?" Sophie asked Nate as they started moving into it

"There is no plan."

"What?"

Nate grinned a bit. "This is something new. We have no idea what's going to happen. We'll just have to improvise."

Meanwhile Alex worked something out.

"You said you knew this Chaos." He asked the whole group. They nodded.

"So he'll pretty much know that Hardison can hack well."

Hardison nodded, but then understood what the kid meant.

"I mean….No and this data was well hidden and very separate if you remember."

Alex sat down on his seat.

"THis is Scorpia we are talking about." He said gritting his teeth.

Sophie kept eyeing the teenager as the plane rose.

"he sure is something isn't he." Nate said to her.

"Yes." She smiled. "Hardison dislikes him, Eliot seems to like him, I think even admire him a bit and Parker…I don't know what the heck she sees him as."

Nate looked at the boy. "What to you see?" He knew that Sophie had analyzed the boy well, after all being a grifter it was her job to know how to push people's buttons.

"I don't know." She said. "I see a teenager. A sad one whom I feel sorry for. But there's something else…" She said stopping.

Nate looked at the boy. "Something dark." He finished her sentence.

"All passengers please remain calm." A voice came from the radio. "We have some complications please put on the gas mask." The masks came in front of them from the ceiling.

As Hardison was beginning to put on his, Eliot stopped him. "There's something wrong."

Alex had sensed it too and his eyes were scanning the cabin widely.

"What do you mean?" Parker asked him.

"There's no turbulence, nothing. There's no reason for the masks." He said.

Alex eyed his iPod. "The oxygen levels are fine." He said.

"What?" Hardison turned to look at him. "How the hell do you know that? You telling me that now you can magically scan the air with your nose for freaking oxygen?"

Alex grinned. "Well, I have this." He said showing him his ipod.

"Tech." Hardison smiled. "MI6 spy tech." He smiled even wider. "Can I see?"

Alex looked at Hardison "No."

Hardison was just about to object when Nate cut them off.

"There is something wrong."

Since they were talking none of them had put their masks on, put now one of the fellow passengers next to them had fainted.

Eliot stood up showing the air marshall badge to everyone.

"Remain calm. I'm an US government official." he said walking down the corridor.

More people were closing their eyes.

"What's going on?" Hardison asked a bit scared.

"Maybe they are just sleepy." Parker suggested and yawned.

"I don't think so." Alex answered.

He went to the woman who had fainted first and placed his fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse.

"She's dead." He exclaimed


End file.
